Náufrago
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era un reconocido pirata que acaba en una isla aparentemente desierta luego de una batalla contra un pirata español, creyó estar solo hasta que se lo encuentra a él, un estúpido norteamericano. USxUK.


Otro fic que tal vez no aparezca, malvada página xD, yo aquí queriendo publicar la actualización de mis fic hace días ya…en fin, aquí les traigo más fic de Pirate!UK.

**Pareja:** AlfredxPirate!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho supongo, insinuaciones sexuales…

El más poderoso de todos los piratas, el que podría haber conquistado sin esfuerzo "la gran línea" si perteneciera al anime "one piece", él… estaba allí, atrapado, hace una semana, rompiendo cocos y comiendo masculinamente bananas de los árboles, con su magnifica ropa hecha jirones irreconocibles, su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual y su camisa con un par de cortadas que para algunas señoritas sería "sexy", en esa puta tormenta… esa maldita batalla, desgraciado pirata español, cuando volviera a su tripulación lo descuartizaría.

Se daría en la cabeza contra un pared para… ¡esperen, ni siquiera había paredes! sólo palmeras… un sol molesto, olas de mar estúpidas y las aves cantando como si nada, rechinaba los dientes, si seguía allí moriría de desnutrición, pero tampoco quería perderse en la jungla y no es que tuviera un -asqueroso- mal sentido de la orientación. Decidió escabullirse, encontró ciertos animales pequeños, trató de atraparlos, fue un patético intento, allí iba su última bala, frunció el ceño y miró hacia delante, en otro costado en las orillas del mar… ¿humo?

¿Su loca y estúpida cabeza otra vez quería dejarlo como orate? ¿estaba loco ya? ¡veía fuego! se acercó con sigilo, vio a un chico con una camisa blanca arremangada junto a unos pantalones azulados, con una sonrisa… ¿comiendo pescado? ¿frito y delicioso? ¡el muy puto tenía hasta una mini-cabaña allí! ¿y un coco con cara? ¿le estaba hablando al coco con cara? ¡y a él le decían loco, ja, ese muchacho estaba tres veces más demente!

Pensó en atacarlo por detrás, pero su arma se la había llevado una puta gallina voladora o lo que sea, rechinó los dientes al ver que el muchacho de ojos azulados lo había visto, mirándolo fijamente.

–¡Oh, por fin! ¡otro como yo! –el pirata frunció las cejas ante lo que vino después, ese mastodonte arriba de él abrazándolo casi como si fueran los amigos de toda la vida o la pareja homosexual del año.

–¡A-Apártate maldito cabrón, te juro que te mato si no lo haces! –

Si, era un lindo comienzo, empezaron a hablar de la vida luego de que Kirkland tratara de matarlo, compartieron la cabañita improvisada del americano, la que claramente Jones, cual era el apellido del naufrago, tuvo que dividir… sí, la cama hecha de hojas y unas cuantas mantas del naufrago de su barco, ese pirata era muy macho como para dormir acurrucadito perdiendo toda su macha actitud en el proceso.

Todo iba bien, hasta empezaron a llevarse el uno al otro, a cooperarse, pero el inglés siempre llevaba pequeños inconvenientes a peleas de las que el americano escapaba a velocidades increíbles, el pirata le arrojaba de todo y se empezaba a reír como desquiciado, ninguno de los dos se salvaba, uno más chiflado que el otro… ya eran dos semanas las que pasaban allí… hasta que por fin ocurrió.

El inglés sobre la cadera del norteamericano, mirándolo fijamente mientras le sujetaba las manos sobre la arena con fuerza, Jones rió un poco, suavemente, nervioso y algo extrañado, el anglosajón odiaba el contacto humano, estar así, acorralándolo… no se veía menos que sugerente, el trasero sobre su entrepierna, Jones gruñó un poco.

–Arthur… corazón… ¿qué pasa? –

–No he pasado por un puto cabaret hace semanas… eso pasa…–gruñó fuertemente, sacándole un gemido ronco al norteamericano cuando le frotó la entrepierna.

–Uy, sue-na terrible…–se mofó, a diferencia del pirata, no tenía tantas ganas sexuales en su vida.

–Quédate quieta, perra…–las palabras eran ácidas y los ojos miraban con lujuria al norteamericano.

–Arthur, en s-serio, creo que deberíamos conocernos y…–las garras del inglés se incrustaron en la camisa, rasgándola con fiereza. –¡Oye, esa era una de mis únicas camisas! –

–¡Que te calles maldita sea…!–el americano volvió a gruñir al sentir las manos toscas del inglés, se le endurece al sentir el apretado trasero sobre su entrepierna.

Y se empieza a reír, el muchacho se empieza a reír sonoramente con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, mirando al inglés con una sonrisa curvada y traviesa, sumamente sugerente ¿qué coño le pasaba?... y de un momento a otro Kirkland sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago, el inglés se tambalea en una mueca de dolor, estaba sin aire, Jones había liberado una de sus manos y antes que atinara a levantarse lo tenía contra el suelo, sujetando una de sus manos por la espalda.

–Como dije Arthur… debemos conocernos mejor…–sonrió animado el norteamericano, tomando el control, deslizando las manos por los pezones del inglés quien alegaba caliente, sacando involuntarios gemidos por cada peñisco a sus rozadas tetillas. –Empezando por esto, soy Alfred F. Jones, un capitán de la marina, profesional…–se acercó más a su oído, haciendo gruñir al pirata como una bestia cuando deslizó una de sus manos a través de sus calzoncillos, agarrando su erección.

–M-Maldito…b-bastardo…s-suéltame, ri-right now…ahh~–

–Y tú tampoco me has dicho todo... no es así ¿Arthur Kirkland? o deberías decir… ¿Capitán Arthur Kirkland? ¡famoso y buscado pirata! –sonrió nuevamente travieso.

El inglés se congeló, uno de sus peores enemigos frente a él, pasando desapercibido por dos semana enteras, tonto, despistado e infantil, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… y llegó hasta eso, a provocarlo, lo que pasaría esa noche, quizás muy en el fondo ese rudo pirata se lo buscó.

**N.A:** Awwww, a Arthur le salió el tiro por la culata, en fin, espero que les haya gustado :3 que viva el USxUK! :D


End file.
